


Don't You Forget (About Me)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slashorific 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal runs and Peter stays behind but even with thousands of miles between them, they can't let go of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget (About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> My second [Slashorific 2016](http://slashorific.livejournal.com/26984.html) fill. This time something of the Cape Verde flavor :P

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8jfr9mrrsgd1rk/dontyouforget.png?dl=0)  



End file.
